A Rose By Another Name
by kittygirl998939
Summary: When Hero TV gets a new owner that turns a few things upside down as his children enter Apollon Media.


Usual express train coming into Sternbild City had the typical number of passengers for late night schedule. Among these late night arrivals within just the railcar were two new faces in the form of pre-teen girl and teenage boy. Both sat in cushioned seats back to back not facing the other during this ride. Doing two completely different activities that made noticing each other hard. A Pre-teen girl had a stream of tears pouring down her pale cheeks of her face while she looked out the window. Poor thing had started crying half way into the train's ride and hadn't stopped since. Not that her silent tears weren't going unnoticed by teenage boy just quitting a game and putting down his PSP. This had the teenage boy pull a laced handkerchief with embodied rose from a pocket of his jacket. Leaving the comfort of his seat to make a short walk toward where the pre-teen girl sat.

"Who ever made your cry should have their head kicked in." Was the comment this boy greeted this girl with. "So use this to wipe them away."

Up toward the boy this weeping girl would look tightly her held hands to her chest the whole time. Her brown eyes were still filled with watery tears that couldn't stop being shed no how hard she tried. Gesture coming from a complete stranger to wipe them away was an offer she wasn't turning down. She reached up and grasps the decorative piece of cloth with one of her hands. Both of them made eye connect to the point hesitance on both sides took place. An almost electrical spark passed between them when her fingers brushed against boy's own. This almost orange hue of light almost appeared within the boy's eyes the girl could clearly, and would have been asked about. If ringing of their own cell phones didn't have they pulling apart to answer the calls.

Both pulled out different models of flip phones that reflected these teens' preferences and personal style. The girl's had the latest Barnaby of Hero TV cell strap hanging of the corner near antenna. Outer casing came in the solid pink with bright collar ID screen that flashed her father's name. As the boy's had an old and faded Wild Tiger of Hero TV cell strap hanging of the corner near the indicator light. Outer casing came in a white background with Hero TV logo printed all over the casing. Name of the boy's own parent flashed a few times before be opened his phone to answer.

"Hello!" Both would speak into the receiver end of their own phones asking same question about if their parents were showing up.

For the girl, he father used an excuse that someone would be at the station to meet her since he couldn't make it. Assuring her if that wouldn't happen, then someone would be there to pick her up and take to his apartment (if she wanted). She ended up agreeing with these terms as she sniffled quietly a few times while listening. As the boy stated he was going straight to their apartment while taking over the conversation. To only hang up and curse out his parent for choosing his latest purchase over his only son.

"You shouldn't bad mouth your own parents if their make an effort to call and inform you." The girl reminds this boy how fortunate he was.

"Yeah, since my dad is all I've got left…." Boy sighed looking at his phone. "Call me Ishi Rozenfield."

"Them I'm Kaede Kaburagi and I'm here visiting my dad for a while." She also introduces her self.

"I'm moving from my mom's hometown since my dad moved out here because of some new business he bought." This had Ishi whirling his finger around.

Kaede ended up offering the empty seat next to her to this Ishi since he seemed interesting enough to her. That he took after moving a few of his private things from the seat he was in with him. During this small move to seat by Kaede, he ended up revealing a fancier looking Urn among his things. This had Kaede asking if this was a piece of art or a Cremation Urn like her own. This had him answering that yes the Urn was her second guess since contains held his deceased mother.

"She died protecting me and my half sister from a mentally unbalance individual." Ishi spoke softly as held the urn.

As he sat down growing quiet still holding the urn like a precious treasure he wasn't ready to let go. Kaede ended up leaning over from her seat ignoring the arm rests that were between them. Recalling how she lost her own mother to illness and the pain she went through at that age. Those experiences she ended up sharing with Ishi when she placed her hands on his. To only be interrupted when the sound of their growling stomachs ruined this moment between them.

"Wait here!" Ishi told would come to tell Kaede while he hands his Urn over to her.

She held that Urn while watching Ishi pull his back pack into his lap and pull the large zipper open. Again an old and faded Wild Tiger of Hero TV strap hung from one of zipper's tabs in clear sight. That was would be noticed by Kaede for a few seconds few if something else hadn't caught her attention. Was a multiply layer bento wrapped up in a bright blue piece of cloth with coat of arms on it. Would be opened by Ishi stating this was given to him by private cook who worked for his father. He didn't have a much of an appetite upon this being given to him upon leaving home.

"Can we share?" Ishi asked Kaede removing the cloth.

Offer she took since she didn't want to go wandering around looking for the dining room car or snack cart. This meant she got top Bento box all to her self while Ishi got the second one to munch on. Any thing was split between them while their used wooden chopsticks to eat while they chatted again. This time it was about one thing that seemed to have in command being their fathers. Kaede was the one that conversation since her dad's career took up most of his personal and public life. Not that he sent gifts back home in the form of autographed pictures of his partner, or called every night. He came home on holidays or when given time off to check in with his family. Showed he carried deeply for his for daughter he had with his childhood sweetheart and deceased wife.

"Your father can't be the bad." Kaede couldn't believe a word Ishi said.

Ishi spoke about how his father was absent most of his life since he had to run the family business. Only making video calls in a conference style during evening meal time or before he went to bed. He came home on weekends to be with his family when his work wouldn't over whelm him. Making time on just the weekdays to actually come home and watch Hero TV with his children and see his wife. Learning from observation, this of his children came to favor certain heroes that starred on Hero TV. On rare occasions, he would give them some Hero TV related from collectable cards to figurines. Clear sign of those gifts was from worn decorative straps Ishi had.

"Maybe why he purchased Apollon Media after their recent troubles…" Ishi revealed something Kaede only knew.

She knew coming to live with her father was a big risk after recent events Hero TV had been through. Finding out yet another buyer was interested in purchasing Apollon Media was a private issue. Didn't bother anyone within or out of Hero TV network since the identity of this buyer was kept a secret. Only people who knew the news was the actual heroes and people who worked for Hero TV.

"I told you so." Kaede teasingly addressed Ishi.

"2 to 0." Ishi spoke of their score.

Both laughed so loudly they barely heard the announcement that they were arriving within main Sternbild City station. Who ever were getting off most get ready since doors were opening for new arrivals. This meant Ishi and Kaede had to get ready for who ever was meeting them on the platform. Away went the packed meal in the bag Ishi had shared with Kaede in his packsack he pulled on. Kaede on other hand had to remind him about the urn he had handed to her at the beginning. He took back with the greatest of ease offering to walk her to her father's apartment if nobody showed for her. This she took since he was a new face just like her and she thought he needed a friend. In return, he pulled her own bags from the rack above their heads instead of her doing so. She took from him with a smile on her face asking a question of her own that had him blushing.

"Can you get back to me on that one?" He counters with one of his own.

This would have her pressing him for an answer if the train didn't come to a stop and unloading process took place. This opening Ishi would have taken to get off if Kaede wasn't blocking his path. To have patter of little feet he knew from experience came their way yelling words uncle and Ishi. Both were blond and had bluest eyes toddlers their age could have while they were dressed the same. Stopped on either side of Kaede asking who she was and why she was bothering their uncle.

"Meet my nephews Kevin and Lorhen." Ishi introduced the little trouble makers.

"Hi pretty lady!" both answered.

"Born a whole year apart, but act like twins." Ishi pointed out their height. "Where is your mother?"

She appeared right behind them on a brief walking pace indicated by the clicking of the heels on her boots. That stopped as she asked if a girl named Kaede was any where on this train since her search was fruitless. Stating how she was asked to look for Wild Tiger's daughter and escort her home.

"She currently is standing in front of me!" Ishi pointed her out.

"Then you'll be coming with us." His sister instructed Kaede.

"Meaning dad most be working." Kaede was fine with this arrangement.

Around Kaede would spin to come face to face with Kevin and Lorhen's mother staring down at her. Going on how she met with her father and took on the task of picking her and Ishi up from the station. Her children coming along were an added bonus since she still couldn't find a proper babysitter.

"We are going?" She asked them.

"Give us a minute." Ishi rolled his eyes at his sister comment.

Ishi helped unload Kaede's own bags from the racks above their heads before kneeling down to pick up Lorhen while he handed Kevin the Urn. Telling them both that Urn carried their recently deceased grandmother and to be careful. Both ended up walking around Kaede with Kevin going first trying his best to not drop the Urn in his little arms. Stopping when he got close enough to his mother to pick him up and pat him on his head. This was where all of them including Kaede walked off the train through the nearest exit. Upon walking onto the platform together, the worry of large crowds wasn't needed at this time of night. Opportunity they got to freely move around without the fear of bumping into someone, or being cursed out.

"Call your fathers and tell them that you made it here safely." Ishi's sister advises her brother and Kaede.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Within the training area meant for the heroes to exercise in peace without being disturbed by fans. A men standing at 5'8" or so with braided Golden Brown tresses of hair resting on his left shoulder. Dressed in European styled attire with one hand pocketed and other a holding an oval locket. Stood before the area's main viewing screen watching the latest show of Hero TV air. Disappointment of missing his son's arrival in to Sternbild City wasn't shown on his blank face. Not that he already had plans to make up to him for sending his daughter grandsons' in his place. The moment he was waiting to happen after hearing the heroes were returning after an arrest. Something that involved criminal ranked NEXTs trying on a robbery spree that lasted all day. The hit several banks without getting caught until teller were able to call in their latest thief. That turned in the latest show of on Hero TV he had been watching on the screen before him.

"My darling Nova, I hope I'm doing the right thing." He grasped the locket.

He worked the clasp of the locket open to reveal the smiling face of his late wife's portrait picture. Pain from her passing was still a fresh wound within his heart and had him facing a many nights alone. Not that he would forget the promise he made her before she took her last breath within his arms. He heard a voice of people he was expecting a flicked of his wrist had screen's power turned off.

"Does any one know what the know boss will be like?" Pao-Lin's question had Kyros' ego peak.

"I don't care as long as his a looker." Nathan's comment had Kyros running his fingers over his braid.

"He better not be anything like our latest guy's we had." Karina's statement reminded Kyros of Albert Maverick and Mark Schneider.

"Meaning he has to be a nice guy?" Keith's question ended up sounding offending to Kyros.

"…or someone that understands the NEXT." Pao-Lin's had Kyros concerned.

"Don't jinx this one by saying that." Ivan's comment had Kyros wanting to meet him.

Ivan and everyone answer came they lights to training area turned on them self as Kyros introduced him self as the new owner of Apollon Media. He had no intentions to repeat the bad history previous owners had with the company. Going on how he didn't want them to go out of business nor file for Bankruptcy. If they had any questions for him now was the best time to ask before they went off. That was interrupted by the ringing of Kotetsu's cell phone on loudest volume setting. He's soon followed while Barnaby told Kotetsu to lower his ringer's volume or put it on a vibrate feature. Had Barnaby being ignored by Kotetsu when he started answered the phone within seconds. When he heard his daughter's voice greeting him and that she arrived safely within the station. She even brought up the subject of meeting a boy just few years older then her, his sister, and her children. Was a subject that distracted Kotetsu from a conversation Kyros had with his own child. Just he was using a hands free attachment to his left ear while his actual phone rested in his pocket. While happily listening to his son speak about a girl he met on the train.

"I would like to meet this person you speak of..." Both Kyros and Kotetsu encouraged their children to bring this person forward.

This had both men looking toward each other when Kaede and Ishi spoke the other one's name. A frown appeared on Kotetsu's face while Kyros just smiled when Kotetsu kept staring at him. Ended with Kotetsu remembering a vow he made to his fellow heroes about going out for to eat. Some how Kyros would find out and come along when he ended his phone call.


End file.
